sghousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuhua, Singapore
Yuhua is a precinct located at Jurong, Singapore. The area's HDB flats are under the management of Jurong Town Council and the people of this precinct is represented in parliament by Grace Fu. Neighbouring Areas Residential Areas in Yuhua HDB Private *Parc Oasis *Westmere *Ivory Heights Future Housing As part of the 'Jurong Lake Project' unveiled on 4 April 2008Government announces plans for Jurong Lake District, there will be about 2800 hotel rooms and 1000 homes will be built along Jurong Gateway Road. Transportation Roads The main roads in this precinct are Jurong Town Hall Road,Boon Lay Way and Jurong East Central, which connects the precinct to the rest of the island through the AYE(Exit 13) or the PIE(Exit 29), with minor roads(Jurong East Street 11/13/31/32/21/24, Jurong East Central 1, Jurong East Avenue 1, Toh Guan Road, Jurong Gateway Road, Gateway Link,Summit Lane and Venture Avenue) winding through the various places in the precinct. Public Transport Mass Rapid Transit Chinese Garden and Jurong East stations are located in the precinct. Feeder bus services Feeder services 333,334 and 335 each plies through different parts of the precinct and connects it to Jurong East MRT Station. *Feeder service 335 also links to Chinese Garden MRT Station. Trunk bus Services Most of the trunk bus services originate from Jurong East Bus Interchange. Connection through other trunk bus services(not originating from Jurong East) to Jurong West and Clementi is available through 99 and 185, Bukit Batok and Northwards through 176, 178, 180, 187 and 188. Community Centre The precinct's community centre(Yuhua Community Club) is located along Boon Lay Way, in between blk 221,219A and 216. It is accessible from the precinct through feeder bus service 334 and trunk bus services 99 and 160. Security The Jurong East Neighbourhood Police Centre is co-located in the community centre. Schools There are 2 primary schools(Yuhua and Fuhua)and 1 secondary school(Shuqun) in Yuhua. Library The nearest library, Jurong Regional Library, is located at the junction of Gateway Link and Jurong Town Hall Road. Recreation Apart from the many playing areas in the precinct, there is a neighbourhood park at the border of Jurong East Street 24 and a canel along the northern border of the precinct. The Jurong East Sports and Recreation Centre is located in this precinct, along Jurong East Street 13. Commercial Centres *JCube(contains Singapore’s first Olympic-size ice skating rink) *IMM *Jem (a.k.a. Jurong East Mall) *Jem 2 (owned by CapitaLand Mall) JCube A new shopping mall, JCube, which would also house Singapore’s first Olympic-size ice skating rinkhttp://www.ura.gov.sg/pr/text/2008/pr08-38a.html Singapore Urban Redevelopment Authority : Press Release - Keynote speech by Mr Mah Bow Tan Minister for National Developmnent at the URA Corporate Plan Seminar at Grand Copthorne Waterfront Hotel on 4 April 2008 at 9.45am, is to replace the former Jurong Entertainment Centre. JCube will be ready in 2012. JCube – A Brand New Retail Landmark in Singapore’s Jurong Lake District Jem Jem is a new shopping mall in Singapore. It will consists of two parts which has an integrated public transport hub. Shops that are in Jem include Jusco, Tesco, Robinsons, Marks & Spencer, FairPrice Xtra and Forever 21. IMM IMM Shopping Mall contains a Giant Hypermarket, gets a great deal of traffic during weekends. Future Commercial Developments As part of the 'Jurong Lake District' project unveiled on 4 April 2008, about 500,000 sq m of office space and 250,000 sq m of retail, food & beverage and entertainment space will be constructed on lands surrounding Jurong East MRT StationBlueprint for Jurong unveiled, while developing the areas along Jurong Gateway Road into a commercial hub in the West and the biggest outside the city centre. Town Centres There are 2 town centres in this precinct, at Jurong Gateway Road and Jurong East Avenue 1. Places of Worship There are 2 temples, 1 mosque and 1 church in this precinct. Temple: *Sri Arulmigu Murugan Temple *Bukit Timah Seu Teck Sean Thong Mosque: *Mjd Al Mukminin Church: *Jurong Seventh-Day Adventist Church Healthcare Apart from the many medical clinics in this precinct, 2 medical institutes, Ng Tian Fong Hospital(a 500-bed hospital) and Jurong Community Hospital, will be constructed by 2015 to provide more advance medical services in Yuhua. Currently, there is 1 nursing home in Yuhua, Blue Cross Thong Kheng Home, located at Jurong East Avenue 1, beside the Jurong Canal. Jurong General Hospital Under the Singapore Master Plan 2003, a new Jurong General Hospital, which would be located within walking distance from the Jurong East MRT Station, was to be built by 2006 to replace the existing Alexandra Hospital. It was to have 650 beds for warded patients and 90 specialist clinics for outpatients. However, in 2004, these plans were scrapped in favor of a new 500-bed hospital in Yishun to be called Khoo Teck Puat Hospital, planned for completion by March 28, 2009.Alexandra HospitalStraits Times, 23 March 2004, 400-bed hospital for the north in Yishun Central . Under the Singapore Master Plan 2008, the plan for Jurong General Hospital was revived, and is expected to be ready by 2015,Jurong General Hospital to be located near MRT, bus interchange with 550 beds and will next to Jurong East MRT Station, providing acute inpatient and outpatient care. It will also have a community hospital next to it. Industrial Areas *ST Electronics Jurong East Building *CJ GLS Building *TT International Trade Park *The Chevrons *The Synergy *The JTC Summit *International Business Park (see below) International Business Park An International Business Park (IBP) is also located in Jurong East. Major companies and corporations present in the business park include Creative Technology, Sony, Acer, Merck, Johnson & Johnson and JTC Corporation. Gallery Cityscape File:Viewofjurongeastmrtstationfromjurongeastst13.jpg| Merging of two tracks at Jurong East MRT Station to enter the North South Line. File:Jurongeaststreet13viewfromblock124.JPG|Jurong East Street 13, view from Block 124 File:Jurongpolyclinic.jpg|Jurong Polyclinic located along Jurong East Ave 1 File:Jurongeastbuildings.JPG|Buildings in Jurong East. The building on the far end is JTC Tower. HDB Flats Block 330 - 332 located at Jurong East Avenue 1 with the temporary Pioneer Primary School located in front of them External links *[http://www.yuhua.org.sg/ Yuhua Constituency Website *Jurong Town Council References Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong East